fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Whistle While You Work (Kilala version)
Later on, the Cutie Mark Crusaders parted the branches to reveal a little cottage. "Well, this is it!" said Scootaloo. "Home, sweet home!" said Sweetie Belle. "Oh! It's adorable! It looks just like a dollhouse." Kilala squealed before she walked over a log and quickly crossed a bridge with several African animals, Mungo, Lumpy, Kaa, and Roo following her. Kilala abruptly stopped at the house. She wiped a window with her hand and peered in. Mungo did the same, only using his tail instead. Kilala looked shocked. She turned to the mongoose, the heffalump, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the snake, the kangaroo, and the African animals and said, "Ooh, it's dark inside." Then she knocked on the door twice, but no one answered. "Guess there's no one home." She opened he door and slowly tiptoed inside. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello! May I come in?" She snuck in the rest of the way before shushing Mungo, Lumpy, Kaa, Roo, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the African animals. Kaa was the last to enter the cottage. Then Kilala walked past a staircase and turned around in a full circle before crying out, "Ooh!" Startled, Mungo, Lumpy, Roo, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the African animals ran outside, knocking over poor little Kaa. Kilala sat in a little chair. "What a cute little chair!" Mungo, Lumpy, Roo, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the African Animals slowly returned from outside. "Why, there's seven little chairs. Must be seven little children, and from the look of that table, seven untidy little children." She stood up and walked over to a small table. She noticed a pickax stuck in the table. "A pickax? A stocking too!" She lifted a striped stocking up off the pickax before setting it back on its handle. Then Kilala took the lids off the pot and pulled out a shoe. "And a shoe!" "This does not look good." said Roo, shaking his head. "Who would leave clothes lying around the place?" asked Mungo. Sweetie Belle and Lumpy wolf-whistled disapprovingly. Apple Bloom did the same, only in a high-pitched tone. "And just look at that fireplace!" Kilala walked over to the fireplace and wiped her fingertip across the mantle in the manner of an army sergeant. "It's covered with dust!" She blew some dust off the mantle, causing Uncle Max, Ma, and Timon to sneeze. Kilala looked around the room with Kaa tugging onto some cobwebs. "And look! Cobwebs everywhere! My, my, my!" "Help," Kaa cried, attempting to pull himself out of the cobwebs. "I'm stuck!" "Oh, brother!" sighed Scootaloo, rolling her eyes. Then Kilala walked over to a small sink with dirty dishes piled up like a mountain so high. "What a pile of dirty dishes! And just look at that broom!" Kilala exclaimed. Sure enough, a broom was covered in cobwebs. Kilala looked around her disapprovingly. "Why, they've never swept this room!" "Task, task, task." said Apple Bloom, "It's been forever since they haven't cleaned house!" "You'd think their mother and father would..." Kilala paused and gasped in worry. "Maybe they have no mother or father." Simba and his mother, Sarabi shook their heads. "Then they're orphans! That's too bad." Simba nuzzled Sarabi before she licked him. "Poor children!" said a sad, worried Sweetie Belle. "There, there! It's OK." said Mungo, "There must be some way we can make them happy." Then Kilala had a remarkable idea. "I know, we'll clean the house and surprise them! Then maybe they'll let me stay." "That sounds great!" said Roo. "I've always wanted to help around the house." said Lumpy. Kilala pointed to Roo, Lumpy, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, saying, "Now, you wash the dishes." She pointed to Apple Bloom, Mungo, and Kaa near the staircase. "You tidy up the room." To Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Sarabi, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Ma, and Uncle Max, she said, "You clean the fireplace." Kilala finished as she grabbed the cobweb-coated broom, "And I'll use the broom." The Cutie Mark Crusaders began to tweet as Kilala started to sing again. Kilala: Just whistle while you work And cheerfully together We can tidy up the place Apple Bloom, Mungo, and Kaa started clearing the table. They placed some dishes on Lumpy's back while Kilala swept the floor. Kilala: So hum a merry tune It won't take long When there's a song To help you set the pace And as you sweep the room Imagine that the broom Scootaloo dusted the chair with his tail. Kilala: Is someone that you love And soon you'll find You're dancing to the tune Sweetie Belle was licking the plates clean until Kilala caught her. "Oh! No, no, no, no! Put them in the tub!" Kilala: When hearts are high The time will fly So whistle while you work So, Sweetie Belle pushed the dishes into the sink. The sound of breaking dishes was heard. Roo started pumping water into the sink. Uncle Max and Ma were sweeping dust under a rug, leaving a lump. "Uh, uh, uh, uh!" Kilala called to them, "not under the rug!" So, Uncle Max and Ma swept into a mouse hole. The dust came back out quickly as a 10-year-old mouse named Martin Brisby came out and squeaked angrily. Later, Kilala cleaned a very strange-looking pipe organ and shook some dust out of the cloth and out the window. Timon had been dusting with his tail and saw her do this. He shook his tail out the window and before sneezing. Sarabi twirled a cobweb up in her tail. Zazu saw that and tried to copy it, only to get stuck in a spiderweb and end up falling into a blue sock. Through all of this, Kilala was still singing. Mufasa tried to roll a spiderweb into a ball. A spider named Charlotte came out and scared him. Simba, Nala, and Zazu dropped yellow flowers into a blue vase that was now it the middle of the table and then poured water onto them. Kilala, Simba, Nala, Zazu, Sarabi, and Rafiki covered Mufasa with dirty laundry. Poor Mufasa tried to walk out the door and stumbled, but he finally made it to a pool of water, where Simba, Nala, Sarabi, Uncle Max, Ma, and Timon were washing clothes with a washboard, rocks, and Pumbaa's stomach. Roo, Lumpy, Zazu, and Rafiki twirled the shirts dry and hung them on the line to dry by tying them in knots. Kilala: So whistle while you work Kilala swept the porch, still singing. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs